deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign
Sovereign is a gigantic starship of almost unimaginable power and sophistication. Commander Shepard originally believed Sovereign was a Reaper vessel that Saren Arterius found and somehow reactivated, but discovers Sovereign is in fact an actual Reaper, a fully sentient and extremely powerful AI, which is why the geth obey its commands. They see Sovereign as the pinnacle of AI evolution and worship it as a god. However, Sovereign regards the geth as no more than tools to aid in the return of the Reapers and is even insulted by the worship the geth "throw" at it, and Saren as simply a useful slave. A vanguard of the Reapers left behind to instigate their eventual return from dark space, Sovereign has spent the last 50,000 years in a state of near-constant hibernation, waking periodically to assess the evolution of organic races. It was the duty of the starship to bring about the next revolution of the cycle, and serve as the harbinger for the return of its kind by sending a signal to the keepers on the Citadel. This would make the keepers open the Citadel relay, a mass relay that leads to dark space, and usher the Reapers through. Battle vs. Chise (by SPARTAN 119) Over Otaru, Japan Chise flew over her hometown of Otaru, Japan. Today was the day that is was said that the mysterious disaster would strike that would end the human race. Yet still, what remained of the JSDF was still fighting with the enemy forces. Suddenly, a spacecraft that looked a bit like a massive, metallic squid flew in from above, firing what looked like beams of energy which impacted in massive explosions, burning away all they impacted. The JSDF and enemy forces immediately stopped battling each other and fired their weapons at the Reaper. Multiple shells and missiles impacted the side of the Reaper. Sovereign detected the missile impacts, which caused next to no damage, at worst, they had knocked out a few point defense arrays. Sovereign returned fire with overwhelming force annihilating all of its opposition Chise flew forward, towards the mysterious alien spacecraft, which landed on its tentacles and began walking along the ground, blast away anything that moved. "I'm not going to allow the world to end on my watch!", Chise thought, as her right arm sprouted a massive cybernetic laser cannon, Chise charged the laser as she fired off a barrage of missiles. She let loose the laser, which hit the alien spacecraft in a flash of fire, as the missiles impacted, causing further explosions. Sovereign detected the laser and missiles impacts, which blew a small hole in its outer hull, but caused little other damage. The Reaper deployed its rear-mounted Hades Cannon and fired. Chise only barely managed to dodge the beam of energy the craft had fired. Chise retaliated, summoning a mass of matter, which formed into several massive spikes, piercing Sovereign's armor. "You cannot stop me!", Sovereign said in a booming voice, "We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it." Chise flew in, determined to destroy the alien once and for all, flying in right next the Sovereign and spontaneously creating a nuclear-level explosion that wiped out everything around them. Chise flew away from the mushroom cloud, believing her enemy to he been annihilated. But it was not. Sovereign walked out of the smoke and flames, sporting more hull breaches, but still functional. The Reaper fired off its main weapons, multiple streams of liquid tungsten, impacting Chise at a fraction of the speed of light, instanteously annihilating her in a blast of fire. WINNER: Sovereign A few moments later, multiple nuclear missiles impacted Sovereign, mortally wounding the alien construct. "Though you may destroy me, you have only prolonged the inevitable. We will complete the cycle.", Sovereign said before it fell dead, overwhelmed from the multiple nuclear blasts. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Sovereign won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Apocalymon (By So-Pro Warrior) Sovereign the Vanguard of the Reapers has arrived in the Digital World to asses the Digimon for the upcoming Reaper invasion force. Sovereign approached the Digital World until something catches its attention. Sovereign sees before him a strange cube of some sort and stops to examine it. Soon the strange cube begins to change and tentacles begin to pot out from the cube and on the top a humanoid figure appears and begins to talk to Sovereign. "You are no Digimon but you are also not Human who are you strange creature?" Apocalymon asks "You organic stand in the presence of the Vanguard of the Reapers known as Sovereign." Sovereign says "I do not know what a Reaper is what is your purpose?" Apocalymon says "I am a Vanguard for my species known as the Reapers. Our Primry Goal is to purge the Galaxy of all advanced organics." Sovereign says "Purge. You mean destroy!" Apocalymon says "That is correct organic." Sovereign says "NO! the Digital World is mine to conquer and to destroy you will not destroy this world. It shall be reimgined into my imagination. The Digital World will be MINE! and no one will take it from ME!" Apocalymon says. "VIRUS GRENADES!" Apocalymon yells and out from all of his tentacles fires Datamon's Virus Grenade attack at Sovereign. The grenade impact Soveregin but Sovereign receives hardly any damage. Soveregin then sends forth Geth Recon and Rocket Drones to attack Apocalymon. The Drones all start firing at Apocalymon who tries to destroy them with his Tentacles. He is able to destroy one Rocket Drone but the other Rocket Drone fires at one of his Tentacles and destroys it, while the Recon Drones harass Apocalymon. Apocalymon uses the attack "CRIMSOM LIGHTING!" and is able to knock all of the drones out of the sky. Apocalymon then yells "GIGA CANNON!" and one of his Tentacles take the shape of Machinedramon and fires from the two cannons at Sovereign. The two shots impact Sovereign and Sovereign begins to fly towards Apocalymon. Apocalymon yells "RIVER OF POWER!" and another Tentacle forms the head of MetalSeadramon's head and fires a blue Energy Cannon from the nose which also impacts Sovereign. Sovereign then retaliates and fires its Reaper Laser at Apocalymon. Apocalymon watches and most of his tentacles are disintergrated and he is blown back by the force of the hit. Apocalymon continues to use the Giga Cannon and River of Power attacks on Sovereign and manages to cut off two of Sovereign's tentacles. Sovereign then fires his Reaper Laser again at Apocalymon and hits Apocalymon again but only injuring Apocalymon more. Sovereign then flies in closer while Apocalymon recovers and as soon as he recovers Sovereign fires his Reaper Laser once again this time towards Apocalymon's body. Apocalymon yells as he is disintegrated and the rest of his body soon follows after. Sovereign then continues towards the Digital World to asses the Digimon. Winner: Sovereign Expert's Opinion Sovereign won because he dominated in all ranges with his better close range attack, and his more powerful Reaper Laser. That and the X-Factors of Speed, and Survivability also helped in Sovereign's victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Giants Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Alien Fighters